Uncover the story of the past
by Amaranth witch of laughter
Summary: After spending all her life in a broken home, Suki Amano, finds that a murder had happen in her new home. As she tries to uncover the story of the past, she finds that not only the town tries to hide the truth but also her newely found friends. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life is pointless, or maybe just my life is. There was no reason for me to wake up in the morning; I would just lie there waiting. I waited for a reason, a purpose, a person, just anything, something that was worth me waking for. I'd wait until hunger consumed and trudge into the kitchen. Things had been thrown across the room, beer bottles lied on the floor, food scattered across the floor. I would find my father lying on the floor, holding an almost empty wine bottle in his arms. I'd mumble into the silence, "Hopeless" and continue my hunt for food, until I would discover a small bowl and some stale cereal. Pouring myself some breakfast, I would go back into my room, eat, then go back to sleep. Only to be woken up by the sound of my parents fighting, running to their location, I would try to stop it. When all was said and done, my dad would drink, my mom would leave to who knows where, and I would retreat to my room with some more cereal.

I was all alone in my own in my little, worthless world, no one to talk to, and no one to talk with. I grew up in a broken home all my life, but now I was leaving that terrible place. I, Suki Amano, will now be leaving with my godmother, to live in a small village in the hills called Hinamizawa. To get there you have to take a bullet train, then another train, then a bus, and then a car to drive deep into the woods. On the train, it takes about a half a day on a train, and on the road, around three hours. By half way through the second train ride I took on and off naps, but fell asleep the hardest on the car ride. I dreamed of what my new life was going to be like, series of questions entered my mind. Will I make new friends, or will I be lonely again?

The sun broke through the trees, into the car window, and down onto my face, the warmth of it made me smile to myself. The window of the vehicle had been open that blew my shot brown hair back and forth, covering my face. Until the car came to a full stop, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it shook it softly waiting for me to wake up. My green eyes fluttered open, and the sun gleamed in my eyes. "Suki, where here," said a soft voice, "We're at your new home!" Nodding my head I straighten myself, undid my seat belt, and stepped out, onto our new property. I found myself starring at a modern looking house, but with lots of greenery. This pleased me because I've always enjoyed gardening, but I was living in the city so there we never any gardens, maybe then I would have gotten out of bed.

"Why, hello, who might you be? Could it be the newest owners of this lovely house?" a came peppy voice inside the house, just a little too peppy for my liking, "Hello, Mrs. Amano and Ms. Amano, and welcome to your new home. I am the real estate agent who sold you this house. My name is Kazuko, but all my friends call me Kaz." A short woman with short black hair came walking out of the house in a fit of giggles to shake our hands, first my aunts, then mine. It was tight and forceful, as it brought it up and down, like an excited little child. She was young but the way she acted, it was like she was a little kid. "Come in, please do, and just leave you in front of the house. Make yourself at home, HA HA HA, well of course, this is your home. I go make some tea in the kitchen." She led us to a small table, motioned us to sit down, and made her way to the kitchen. "Oh I just crack myself up sometimes!"

When she was out of sight, I looked up at my aunt, and put on my best impression of an insane person laughing silently. Then I brought up two fingers, shaped like a gun up to my head, taking a shot, letting my head fall to the table with a loud thud. Looking up at my aunt I saw her trying to suppress her laughter. Then 'Kaz' walked back in with a small platter of tea and cups. She passed out the cups and poured the tea, explaining the final steps of buying the house. "Um, excuse me, um Ms. 'Kaz', where are the previous owners of the house? Shouldn't they be here also?" I asked.

"Oh no, they couldn't make it today" her voice growing stern and rigged as shadows filled her face. "Today is the day that Mr. Maebara goes to counseling, and the wife is in an unstable condition right now, ever since the incidence."

"What 'incidence'? What happened was there a death, murder? Can you tell me, please?" curiosity took over me in what had happened here.

"Oh, you didn't hear about it already. Never mind, it's a was a horrific story, to gruesome for a child like you." Replied Ms. Kazuko, how old did she think I was? But whatever it was, I'll find out what happened here. I mean, who just doesn't love a little mystery? How bad could it be?

**Yukio**

Japanese

snow boy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pick-up truck arrived in front of the house, just to drop of the rest of my aunt's stuff. All of mine stuff at my house had already been brought to the house when we first got there. Trust me, there was not much when you live in an apartment, the biggest item I had was my bike. "Alright," yelled my aunt at the movers, "Move the couch into the front room, oh, please be carful with that. Wait! Where's the picture that I had?" running off to yell at the workers. I sat on the front steps of the house, inhaled, and exhaled. I never thought that air could smell so good. The smell of flowers and a fresh rain filled the air, so much better than the smell of an active city.

It's only been a few days in the town of Hinamizawa that I lived here. But I can already tell I'll enjoy this so much better than that crammed apartment. I haven't really brought myself too actually to look around the village. It looked liked a small village from the hillside. Maybe it won't take a long time to bike around the town; I think I'll try to biking around a little. "Hey Aunty Yukari, you mind if I look around Hinamizawa, I want to bike around a little?" I yelled to my aunt questioning. "Yeah, get out of the house, look around a little, but just get back at the house by dinner time. Dinner's at 7pm, alright?"

Nodding, I got on my bike, and started to pedal down the main road, surrounded by trees. Five minutes in, I was still surrounded by vegetation, I started to wonder, is their any people in this village? I did see other houses but there weren't any people inside, or on the road, no cars, no other bikes, and no pedestrians. Were they all hiding, or is everyone outside? My brain went back to what Kazuko had said to my aunt and I, what did she mean, by a 'incidence'? Why didn't she tell us about it, was it that gruesome, I wonder? As I rack my brain of ways that someone could be 'incidence', I also think of ways that I could find out what happened. I continue to pedal, looking up into the blue sky, not a single cloud, "Isn't that amazing." I think to myself. A mid-summers breeze blows the trees as they sway, back and forth.

I look back at the road to see where I'm going, then out of the side of the road a boy walks into the side of the street. It seems that he didn't notice me because I'm only a few yards away and I was heading straight towards him! A direct hit! We clash into each other, my bike thrown into the street. "Hey," I yelled rubbing my aching head, "Watch where you're going, will ya? Be happy I wasn't a car or something!" The guy looked up at me with ocean eyes, which were filled with irritation. "Me, you were the one going full speed and on the vehicle! I'm just the victim! So how about you watch where you're going?" He was around my age, maybe a little older, with wavy hair to match his eyes. "Wait, you not from around here, are you?" he asked, getting up, and giving me a stable hand to help myself up with. "How can you tell, you a physic or something?" I replied, still shaking. As I brushed the dust off myself, he grabbed my bike and wheeled it to me. "Well your cloths, the way you talk, and I don't recognize you. Whatcha name, little girl?" he asked in a joking fashion as if I new him.

"My name is Suki Amano, and yes I am new here. I moved here from…"

"The city." The boy finished my sentence, "Don't worry it's by the way you talk, I'm not a stalker, or anything. The same thing as last time, your cloths, the way you talk, and I don't recognize you."

I raised my eyebrow at him in a questioning fashion.

"My name is Yukio. It's nice to meet you 'Suki Amano'," said Yukio. "Let me guess, you live in that big house down the road? I knew the people who lived in that house, great family."

Wait did he just say family? I thought it was only a husband and wife, a family means that that there must have been a kid! Maybe he knows what happened at that place that 'Kaz' refused to tell me. "Wait, there was a family there?" I questioned, if I go straight into the question 'Was there a murder at that house, or something?' I'll get a similar response to the question, gotta ease into the question, Suki. "Well, yeah. There was a kid our age, forgot his name thought." Acting surprise, I said next, "Really, cause when I first got there no one was there. I mean when my aunt and I were buying the house, aren't the owners suppose to be their also?" He replied, "Well yeah, I think, I've never really bought a house though." Yukio laughed, then I laughed along with him, this would be a good time to ask about the 'incidence'. "Hey Yukio, you know what happened there? I heard there was an accident there where it caused the parent to be missing."

"No" his reply was quick, and had another meaning to it, it was a shun. "Sorry, I'm not to sure I only knew them, I didn't know their personal life."

That reply was too fast, it seemed he was trying to avoid my question. Now I was more curious than before! A look of disappointment rushed over my face, I think I made it a little too obvious thought. "I'm really sorry thought, I just I didn't know them well enough. If you like thought," he started "I can show you around Hinamizawa. Telling by the way you hit me, you don't know your way around here." Had completely forgotten about that, a grin spread across my face, "Alright, take me away. Still that was half your fault!" And with that, I think I had my first friend in Hinamizawa! Still I don't like the way that he answered my question, but I'll find out what happened there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while. It's just because that I don't to many views of this story, so I write it slower. That and school just started up again, so this is going to be a pain in the ass these stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"So that Hinamizawa for you, just a small village lost in the mountains, trapped by the trees. The only one to here our cry and secrets are the higurashi. Scared yet?" questioned Yukio. Finishing our tour we started our way back to my house, the way back was a small dusty road that went on for what seemed like an eternity. The sun was about to start to set, the first of the higurashi started to make their cries, thinking to myself, I wonder, "Why are you crying, did something happen?" What would make them cry like that, well I mean, their insects, and what the hell am I saying? It just what they sound like, their just bugs, it can't be helped! Damn, all of this fresh air must be getting to my head, or I'm just losing it.

"Oye, Suki, come back to me, your spacing out again." Bringing me back into reality, I realized where I was. There was a small break of trees, to the right of the road of vegetation continued. But to the left, it looked like someone had just placed a wall in front of the trees and painted on it a garbage dump, it was just so out of place. To see all this plant life and then to see what kills it and a dump. As I looked pass Yukio, a soft breeze blew the trees and my chestnut hair was just long enough to join in the motion. It must have looked pretty attractive, all Yukio did was stare. "Oye, Yukio, come back to me, your spacing out again. Wait, how do you know that space out?" Realizing what we had said, he broke his gaze and gave a "huh?" Then I raised an eyebrow at him trying to make him feel like a creep as well as a pervert for staring at me.

In an attempt to change the subject, he tried to start a new topic by asking a question, "So, in being new here, are also going to school here? You seem the right age that you could be in my grade, or maybe just a year younger. You could be with Ren; you seem about the same age." Turning his head so I couldn't see his cheeks turn a bright red. The words came out all at once, to the point that I could barely understand it; still I'm able to answer the question. "Well I would think that I am going to school, cause you know, I've been going all my life. Why stop now?" The two of us let out a small laugh that echoed in the trees.

"So what's the story with the garbage dump?"

All day, as people walked by they would say "Hello" and he would explain who it was and tell me a little about that person. I felt like a celebrity the way everyone knew me, I really enjoyed it. I'm very grateful that I crash into him, but if my leg is swollen because of the fall, I know who to blame. Redirecting my vision to somewhere else, so he couldn't see my cheek turn a little red, I focused on a sign. It seemed to be slightly bent as if it was run over by a truck, shades of reds and brown covered splotches of the sign. It read in red letters, "Dam construction: Authorized Personal Only No trespassing."

"It seems that you noticed already, your fast. Well, it started several years ago, the government wanted to create a dam of Hinamizawa and the next village. They were going to submerge us in water, even if we refused to leave. We started to protest, making banners, going to the government and telling our stories. Some even went to Tokyo; we made commercials, and did everything that we could to protect our village. In some of the riots, people got injured and had a few confrontations with the police. United, we won this war, a victory to this battle, and what you see is the remains of what was. Beyond that," pointing to the hills behind the landfill "is what is."

'"A war," I questioned, "Aren't you exaggeration just a little?"

"Well it was, people were hurt, citizens fought, some…"

"Died" I finished his sentence, trying to hide all signs of curiosity.

"Some lost confidence; still we banded together, and won our _battles_." Replies Yukio, calmly, but seemed slightly annoyed at my misunderstanding.

"Sorry, it just seems the perfect place to hide a body. On that topic, did anything happen to the family that use to live in our house?" remembering what Ms. Kazuko told us.

"No" shunned, and then turning his head slightly in a disappointed way, "I told you already, I didn't know anything about their personal lives."

"Sorry, it's just; I thought that if I asked again, I would get a different answer."

"It's alright, let's get you home before it gets to dark, or else your parents will get worried." I would have corrected him, but something told me not, how do you tell him something like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know that your reading this story, please comment, or favorite, or alert. Just something!<strong>

**Keep on readin'**


End file.
